The Glory of Love
by Tigyr
Summary: Sequel to Behind Closed Doors


A/N: Slight spoilers for several seasons.

The Glory of Love

Tim McGee is shocked when there's a soft knocking at his door late one Friday night. He knows that it's not Gibbs or Tony or even Abby. They either pick the locks or shout his name by now. He looks out the peephole and opens the door when he sees Ziva David standing there, looking tired and rather upset.

"Ziva?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" he leads her over to the small couch. Tim's novel Deep Six has had its uses. While it had brought him nothing but grief at work, it did help him to buy a few new items for his apartment. Namely the couch and a small table and chairs for the kitchen.

"I have new neighbors and they do not know what silence is on the weekends. May I slack off here?"

"Sack out, and yes you may. I'm working on some computer stuff tonight, will it keep you awake?"

"I like listening to you type. It is very soothing." She's already half asleep just sitting on her section of the couch. Tim extends a hand to her and she takes it, letting him lead her into the bedroom.

"Go to sleep Ziva, I've got your back." The small woman says nothing as she breathes in the slightly masculine scented pillows and drifts off. Tim watches her sleep for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking back out to his computer. He types a few words then sits back in the chair, wondering about the woman now asleep in his bed. She could have gone to any of the team and yet she'd chosen to come to his home. He's not daring to hope that it could mean anything more personal than friendship.

He turns the radio on, turning the volume down low so that he won't disturb Ziva. Several hours pass and he softly sings along with the song on the radio, not realizing that Ziva is watching him as he sings. He's pretending to play the piano, using the keyboard on his computer as his piano. Every now and then a small chirp makes him blink and he has to erase whatever it is that he's written.

Ziva is amused and at the same time fascinated. She's heard Tony tell about the way Tim likes to "free write" or something like that. Tim just sits at his typewriter and types whatever comes to mind. That's when she realizes what is missing from the scene. McGee's typewriter isn't on his desk anymore.

"McGee where is your typewriter?"

Tim spins around so fast that he almost falls out of his chair.

"Ziva, you're awake. I'm sorry was I too noisy?"

"No, I am thirsty and wanted to get some water and was watching you type. Where is your typewriter? Tony told me that you have an antique?"

"It was, I uh…it was broken when Abby was attacked. I haven't been able to find parts to repair it yet."

"I see."

She wanders around the apartment, lightly touching the bookcases that hold several hardbound novels including his own. She finds the typewriter on a shelf, carefully protected by its case and surrounded by several sheets of paper. Idly picking one up she reads her own name and continues reading what is written on it.

Tim looks up from his computer and pales as he sees her reading. "I'm…I didn't intend to do anything with that. I promised you guys that I wouldn't without your permission."

Ziva says nothing as she continues reading. Tim cautiously steps closer, and then goes beet red as he realizes that she's reading one of his poems, not the newest book his publisher is demanding from him.

"Why did you never tell me?" Her voice is hushed, and he retreats once again behind his desk.

"I—you've had a lot happen to you since you first came here. Every time I started to do or say anything, something or someone intervened." He's looking everywhere except in Ziva's direction.

"What about Abby?"

"We've been friends since before I started NCIS. We haven't been more since Gibbs put me on his team." He does meet her eyes this time, making sure she knows that he's telling the truth.

"Why did you never tell me though? I would not have laughed at you."

Tim sighs as he wonders how to explain. Ziva takes a few more pages with her as she perches on his couch and listens absently to the song that comes on the radio as she thumbs through the poetry.

"It is like this song isn't it? _Behind Closed Doors_? The way people talk not just behind our backs but in front of us. Gibbs and his rules not withstanding."

"I wanted to tell you, but first Roy died, then everyone else seemed to either get blown up or killed and I didn't want you thinking that I might die too. After we brought you home from Somalia, I just didn't want to see you cry anymore."

At his confession she does get tears in her eyes. She hurriedly blinks them away and continues reading. There are several pages of poetry all of them dedicated to her. By the time she gets to the end, she has more than a few tears running down her cheeks. She finishes reading, wipes her eyes and cheeks and carefully places the sheets back beside the typewriter.

Stepping back to Tim's desk, she turns the chair so that the man in it is facing her. Tim looks down at his hands, not wanting to see the anger that he's sure will be in her eyes. She tilts his chin up and he looks into her brown eyes. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a head slap at the same time.

"That is for considering my feelings while hiding your own."

Tim smiles at her and she continues.

"I like this song but I think that there is a better one that suits us and our situation. Will you allow me use of your computer for a few minutes?"

Tim nods and swallows as she sits on his lap. Ziva smiles softly to herself as she feels the reaction she's getting. She's been wondering if she should take the first step in seducing Tim McGee and he's just given her the perfect occasion to do so.

She carefully places a hand over his own as she types in a website and then a song into the search box. Peter Cetera's _Glory of Love_ starts playing and she looks up into Tim's green eyes. When it gets to the section that she wants she pauses the song, making sure that Tim is listening before turning it back on again.

**_Just like a knight in shining armor_**

**_From a long time ago_**

**_Just in time I will save the day_**

**_Take you to my castle far away_**

"Listen to what he says. That is you through and through Tim. That is how I feel when I know that you are beside me. You have always been there for me. Not just when Roy died, or in Somalia, you've been there since day one for me. You've been my knight in shining armor all this time."

Tim says nothing, just stares at her in mild surprise and even a bit of delight. Ziva sighs and stands up; holding out her hand, she leads him back to the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind them as the song resets and continues playing.

**_The Glory of Love_**

**_Tonight it's very clear_**

**_As we're both lying here_**

**_There's so many things _**

**_I want to say_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I would never leave you alone_**

**_Sometimes I just forget_**

**_Say things I might regret_**

**_It breaks my heart to see you crying_**

**_I don't wanna lose you_**

**_I could never make it alone_**

**_I am a man _**

**_Who will fight for your honor_**

**_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_**

**_We'll live forever_**

**_Knowing together that we _**

**_Did it all for the glory of love_**

**_You keep me standing tall_**

**_You help me through it all_**

**_I'm always strong when you're beside me_**

**_I have always needed you_**

**_I could never make it alone_**

**_I am a man _**

**_Who will fight for your honor_**

**_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_**

**_We'll live forever_**

**_Knowing together that we _**

**_Did it all for the glory of love_**

**_Just like a knight in shining armor_**

**_From a long time ago_**

**_Just in time I will save the day_**

**_Take you to my castle far away_**

**_I am a man _**

**_Who will fight for your honor_**

**_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of_**

**_We're gonna live forever_**

**_Knowing together that we _**

**_Did it all for the glory of love_**

**_We'll live forever_**

**_Knowing together that we _**

**_Did it all for the glory of love_**

**_We did it all for love_**

**_We did it all for love_**

**_We did it all for love_**

**_We did it all for love_**

A/N: The song and lyrics are obviously not mine as the song came out back in the 1980's and is the theme song of the movie Karate Kid II. It is also on Peter Cetera's first solo album Solitude/Solitaire.

As always I thank you for reading and reviewing. ^_^


End file.
